jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cody
|} __TOC__ Alles Gute Bild:Happy.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif :Briikase gote'tuur, ner vod! Feier schön, trink nicht zu viel und freu dich! Bleib so wie du bist und tu weiter das was du tust. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünscht dir dein Pseudoweggefährte Dark Lord Disku 12:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Natürlich auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, ner vod! Ich wünsch dir alles Gute und viel Erfolg für das nächste Jahr und freu mich auf noch viele weitere, die du uns hier erhalten bleibst! Mandalorianische Grüße, Anakin 13:06, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Deine Banner sind der Wahnsinn!!! Hey Cody hab letzends viel im I-net geforscht ... konnte einfach nichts finden was deinen Bannern das Wasser reichen kann. Wie machst du die??? Gibt es ein Programm??? Danke wenn du dich bei mir meldest soviel von mir Möge die Macht mit dir sein und natürlich bin ich idiot seit 39 min zuspät ... ALLES GUTE CODY ZUM GEBBY--Kaliba 00:37, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke an alle, die mir hier gratuliert haben! :So, und jetzt zu dir Kaliba: Freut mich, dass dir meine Banner gefallen. Ein spezielles Programm dafür gibt es nicht, man kann solche (oder ähnliche Banner) mit jedem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm erstellen (z.B. Photoshop oder Gimp). Ich benutze zwei Programme: Microsoft Picture it und Fireworks 8. Beide gibt es aber nicht mehr neu zu kaufen. Aber der Trick bei solchen Banndern ist nicht irgendwelche überragende Technik, sondern eine gute Idee, Gedult und wirkungsvolle Farbkombinationen. 09:26, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Cody ich schau dann einfach mal nach einem Programm, das Ding ist nur das Charactere immer Hintergrund haben und die auszuschneiden dauert ewig ... das meintest du bestimmt mit Geduld^^ Ich fang einfach mal an. Bis denne--Kaliba 11:07, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich meld mich auch noch und wünsche dir auch alles gute zum Geburtstag! Feier schön! MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:21, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Sorry dass ich so spät bin aber trotzdem! Alles Gute nachträglich! ::::--Jedi 17:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Hi, ich bin grade durch Zufall auf deine Seite gestoßen und hab gesehen, dass du Banner machst und gerne programmierst. Deswegen möchte ich dir gern ein paar Fragen stellen: Machst du animierte Banner oder "nur" normale? Was sind deine Vorlagen bei deinen Bannern? Aus Filmen, Büchern, dem Internet? Wie bekommst du es so gut hin, dass alles so perfekt aussieht. Schneidest du "nur" aus, oder "malst du in den einzelnen Bildkomponenten rum", damit das wieder besser aussieht, was das ausschneiden evlt. verschlechtert hat. Ich kenne mich etwas aus mit dem ausschneiden von Bildern (z.B. Personen auf Fotos) und mache manchmal damit Collagen, weiß daher wie schwer das ist (und wie viel Zeit man braucht). Nun zum Programmieren, mit welchem Programm programmierst du und was? Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen und hoffe, dass dich der Fragenschwall nicht gleich umhaut :) Gruß, --Yoda 19:46, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gruppen Ich und Kaliba haben uns überlegt vielleicht so eine Gruppe zu gründen. So etwas wie die Hilfsbrigade oder ähnliches. Wozu genau diese Gruppe gut sein soll müssen wir uns noch überlegen. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen ob das möglich sei, oder ist das eine Sache der Administratoren? Möge die Macht mit dir sein!--Jedi 18:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja... also mal ganz allgemein sind hier die meisten der Meinung, dass Grüppchenbildung dem Projekt mehr schadet als Hilft. Es sollte im idealfall genau zwei Gruppen geben: Leser und Autoren. :Zu den realen Möglichkeiten: #Man kann natürlich mit Babeln etwas wie Gruppen bilden. (z.B. Klonkrieger Fans, mandosprechende etc. ) #Man kann sich in Projekten organisieren. Ben z.B. hat eine Überarbeitungsliste aller Charaktere in der KotOR Spielen angelegt. Sowas ist auch möglich. #Außerdem gibt es noch die MediaWiki-Benutzergruppen, die bestimmte Werkzeuge für die Bearbeitung haben. Hier gibt es IPs, Benutzer, Benutzer mit Verschieberechten, Admins und Bürokraten (und Droiden). Das sind eigentlich mehr als genug. Über weitere derartige Gruppen müssten die Admins entscheiden und nur Premia könnte die Änderungen durchführen. Für sinnvolle Vorschläge in der Richtung gibt es die Vorschlägeseite. :So, ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. 19:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :: Danke für deine Hilfe! Ich lass mir durch den Kopf gehen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein!--Jedi 23:07, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lego Star Wars 2 - Dieser Jabba-Raum... Hi Cody, da du ja Lego Star Wars 2 besitzt mal eine Frage: Wie kommt man eig. in diesen Jabba Raum in der Mos Eisley Cantina? Ich habe das Spiel fast durch, aber keinen Weg gefunden, da rein zu kommen. Geht das überhaupt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:33, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Anhung.... such einfach mal über google nach einer lösung. 16:44, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tipps Danke für die vielen Tipps. Solche Leute wie dich müsste es mehr geben.^^ "Feindliche" Wikis? Hi Garn, hast du schon mal was von einer sithpedia gehört? Schau dir mal diese traurige Nachahmung unserer schönen Enzyklopedie an (http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Sithpedia). Dieser Artikel lässt mich stutzen, wie viele "feindliche" wikis es gibt. Mfg "Solo 22:11, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST)" :Das ist ein Thema, dass vor langer Zeit beendet wurde. Ignorieren. 08:16, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Umbenennen von Benutzernamen Hi, kannst Du mir sagen, wie man in der Jedipedia seinen Benutzernamen ändern kann? Danke schon mal im Voraus --FredericII 18:04, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hoffe, das stört dich jetzt nicht Cody, dass ich alle Fragen beantworte. Um dich umzubenennen musst du einen der Administratoren fragen, die werden das gerne machen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:40, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Siehe Benutzer Diskussion:Premia. 06:45, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Gibt es das? Beim stöbern im Internet bin ich auf ein Buch namens "Millennium Falcon" gestoßen, in englisch. Weißt du zufällig, ob es das auch in deutsch gibt, oder wann es in deutsch rauskommt, oder ob es schon vergriffen ist. (Wäre das fünfte mal, das ich versuchte ein Star Wars Buch zu ergattern, was es gar nicht mehr aus erster hand gibt) MfG Solo 20:36, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, gibt es, siehe Millennium Falcon (Roman). [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie''']] 20:38, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich sollte dich zu meinem Diskussionsverwalter ernennen Darth... ::Den Antworten habe ich nichts relevantes hinzuzufügen... 21:43, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe? Ich bin ja nur ganz ungern kritisch, aber die Zusammenfassung vom Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg im Artikel meines Namensgebers (Han Solo) finde ich etwas sehr kurz , wenn keine einwände bestehen, übernehme ich das. Ich freue mich aber über jegliche Hilfe, die ich bekommen kann, da sich das als schwieriges Unterfangen erweisen wird und meine Freizeit knapp bemessen ist. Ohne Hilfe fange ich da nix an.(p.s. ich habe versucht mich über ICQ mit dir in verbindung zu setzten. Solo 18:29, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, inhaltlich kann ich mich da leider nicht beteiligen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich NJO gelesen habe und ich schreibe nicht gerne auf Basis alter Erinnerungen. Außerdem habe ich ebenfalls das Freizeitproblem... Montag geht die Schule wieder los, da ist dann leider wieder wenig Zeit. 21:38, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)